ColorWheel : Color Theory
by AwesomeNinjaTaco
Summary: "She was realizing what every girl should realize. She didn't need a compliment. She needed her opposite."  Dabble and Blah. T for A few curses. If the pairing is confusing some how, It's Buttercup and Brick...


She used to believe that the only one who could compliment her was her counterpart.

They were the same in almost every way. They were Strong, arrogant, bloodthirsty, terrible tempers, prideful, competitive. They got each other in a way that no one else could, possibly could. They fit each other like a glove, literally made for each other. And that was how she had truly felt… in the beginning.

"I want to break up."

When she and Butch had started dating, it had been a wild flare of emotions. Passionate embraces and sneaking out to meet each other were common place and not unexpected. The two were practically inseparable, joined at the hand, the lips, anything that they could place together in any show of dominiantion. Their lunch tables had merged and became one, His friends with hers. What was his was hers and what was hers was his. They had practicably be one person in two different bodies. Everyone had said that they were the perfect couple, that they complimented each other so well.

Once, she would have agreed.

"It's not working out."

But Time passed, and those embraces turned into arguments, and the late night meetings stopped as they could hardly bare to be together anymore. Soon, it became apparent to the Green puff that their futures didn't intertwine. She was realizing what every girl should realize. They didn't need a Compliment. She didn't need a compliment.

She needed her opposite.

The person she needed was all that she wasn't. He had realized what she needed and what he needed way before she had, and to his credit, he had never forced her. In fact, He had never even told her what she needed. It wasn't in him to tell someone the answer; after all, he could never stand stupidity.

Buttercup could see no surprise in those forest green eyes as he looked up from his lunch to look at her. He had known, had seen what she saw. A lazy gaze cast over her, but out of habit and out of ownage to themselves, He snarled at her.

"Been fucking someone else?"

Now he stood to his full height, a once pleasing 6'1 to her own 5'6. His eyes flashed dangerously, and in them she could see what once drew her in, all the fire and passion that had somehow died between them. There was a flicker of something else in there as well, but the Powerpuff's mind went blank as a pain erupted on her cheek.

The Wall cracked behind her as she felt her spine smack into it and just as she was about to get up and fight back, as she imagined this would go, she heard only a:

"Let go. The cunt needs to learn a god damned lesson."

That stopped her dead.

Buttercup stood, taking in the Scene.

Brick stood with his hand around Butch's Wrist, a glare set on his face, dark blood eyes flashing with a danger that made even her shiver. His other hand was by his side, in a fist, Butch was now glaring at his brother, a terrible arrogance radiating from him as he snapped at his brother.

"What the fuck Brick? You don't get involved in anything unless it involves you. You may be the leader, but as I see it, it has nothing to fucking do wi- "

The words stopped flowing as Brick suddenly moved, pushing the wrist he held into His brother's chest, gripping the shirt as he did, and with a strength that rivaled the blaze in his eyes, picked his brother up and literally threw him. Butch went flying, speeding fast into trees and concrete of the schools paved ways.

Buttercup shivered as Brick, Silent as a ghost, bangs shielding his eyes from most of the world, but when he reached out, capturing her chin to force her to look at him, she saw his eyes. The vivacity of the emotions that flickered there froze her…. Then it was gone, and Brick was looking away toward the now cursing and furious Butch. Her eyes were On the Brick though as she could only watch as Brick Spoke.

"As It Is, Brother, This does involve me. I like having the things I like Undamaged. So you touch her again, I will not hesitate to Fucking kill you."

Butch's face turned from anger, to confusion, and finally, shock. He looked back and forth between the two, Saw what he should have seen in the past few months. The way Brick was always home when He brought Buttercup over, the way Brick had managed to work his way into the table, The irritation in his eyes when He and Buttercup had kissed, the way he had ALWAYS found a way or found something to talk about with her, but had always kept that aloof distance and air.

It'd be easier to accept, the way he had when he noticed Buttercup's change, if it was just some guy, Mitch, or any of the others in their group. But… But…

"No…. Anyone... ANYONE ELSE! Not You!"

Then he was gone, leaving a damaged school, gaping students, a reveled secret affection, and The Red and Green Ruff and Puff. Buttercup didn't know what to do, but she turned, bright green eyes flashing to the man who stood so coolly after taking her fight.

"I could have handled it."

He didn't miss a beat. He knew what to expect.

"I know you could. But I wasn't lying. He hit you. I just hit him back. Eye For a Eye. That's your motto isn't it?"

"Fuck You."

But she was smirking, a satisfied smirk as she finally slid into an easy position, one arm around his waist, his arm falling over her shoulders, with her opposite.

"Only the Wittiest comebacks from you."

"You can take your wit and shove it up your-"

She was silenced as Brick roughly covered her mouth with his.

She was Good, Bloodthirsty, Temperamental, arrogant, lazy and emotional.

He was Calm and Collected, Logical, Driven and determined Smug and Evil.

And Like the colors on a color wheel, the two opposites bring out the best in the other.

Okay, So this was just bouncing around in my head. It's total crap, I've Hit a writing slump as of late, and I was writing to see if I could Get out of it. So Be kind.

Also, Little Art Info: Opposites on the color wheel are the colors directly across from each other, and are used to make another color pop out. Red and Green happen to be Opposites, so If You had something painted red, You'd use green in surrounding places or mixed into the shadows to make that red pop out. The Opposites are Red and Green, Blue and orange and Yellow and purple.


End file.
